brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Articles for Rating/Class 1/7952 Kingdoms Advent Calendar
* Nominated by: Agent Charge and Jeyo * Nomination comments: We've added a description for every model in the advent calender and also expanded some parts and shifted things around. It's ready. 05:48, December 18, 2012 (UTC) & –[[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User Blog:Agent Charge/The (F)12 Days of Christmas|'Are you in?']] 05:50, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Vote score: +3, Technical Check: Currently OK ;Support # Yarr -- 05:59, December 18, 2012 (UTC) # Ya # I like it. - 19:32, December 18, 2012 (UTC) # 03:39, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ;Object # Very weak oppose- just a few small things that can be easily fixed. ** Weak lead section ** Few prices ** No background (only technically needed) ** Oh, and sorry for not being very active/not participating much in F12mas recently- haven't had much of a choice. ;Technical MoS Check (QCG members only) ;Comments * @Clig: I'll handle those now, or at least as best I can. 08:07, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ** Okay, so I've expanded the lead section a bit and added a background. I don't know how or where to find its prices; it isn't listed on LEGO.com's shop. 19:32, December 18, 2012 (UTC) * Advent calendar template also breaks (at least after December 24 the year it was released). There's a big DEC24 in the top-left corner of the page. 18:02, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ** Where does it say 'DEC24'??? I can't find it. –[[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User Blog:Agent Charge/The (F)12 Days of Christmas|'Are you in?']] 18:23, December 23, 2012 (UTC) *** At the top left corner of the page, just below the title and next to the GANom template. I don't know how to fix it, though, so I'm not sure what to do. 22:09, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ****Picture? I still don't see it. It doesn't show up for me somehow. Does it really matter though? –[[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User Blog:Agent Charge/The (F)12 Days of Christmas|'Are you in?']] 04:20, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 04:11, December 24, 2012 (UTC) *Yeah, I don't see that. –[[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User Blog:Agent Charge/The (F)12 Days of Christmas|'Are you in?']] 04:21, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ** Weird :S I've tried it on a couple of browsers and both skins, I get it every time 07:39, December 24, 2012 (UTC) *** I've looked at the other Advent Calender pages. As near as I can figure, all the pages with the "content by day" template do that. However, when I tried to search that template, nothing came up. :/ 08:10, December 24, 2012 (UTC) *** Found the template page. I was spelling "Calendar" wrong. Anyways, I don't know much about the coding, but here it is. If someone who is proficient in that area could fix the template, that'd be great. 20:44, December 24, 2012 (UTC) * So...the event has ended and this is at a pass, I think. I've fixed just about everything Cligra mentioned and the issue NBS brought up isn't a problem with the article, it's regarding the template . So I'm going to pass this, unless there are any objections? 01:16, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ** Yeah, been going for a week, and at +3 with no MoS problems listed, so feel free to close :) I'll look into the template sometime 08:12, December 25, 2012 (UTC) *** Okay :D 08:14, December 25, 2012 (UTC)